wordsmithslodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire Water Timeline
History The timeline was created by time-traveling Mobians colonizing Europe in the year 950. The Mobians had better medical knowledge & as such they were able to make childbirth safer & far less painful. This also resulted in less disease, however they were accused of witchcraft by the native Europeans & many were persecuted. Several Mobians would leave Europe, while those that stayed would live isolated from humans, who feared them, until the early 18th Century. Mobians wouldn't start to get equal rights to humans in several countries, including America, until the 20th Century. About half of the fox population would migrate to China along with several raccoons, cats, & some dragons. By the point the Kitsune enter Japan in the year 1230 having 3 Tails fairly common. The Kitsune would be accepted for their telekinetic & illusion creating abilities. Kitsune would first grow 7th Tails when a member of the Kamiya Clan first achieved it in the year 1330. Members of this clan's bloodline would also be the only Kitsune to grow 8 tails, & become Permanent Kyubi with the growth of the 9th Tail. Notable differences in history appear with the Kitsune Population siding with the antiwar movement in Japan during the 1930s, resulting in no Pacific War. In Germany, civil war would occur, with initially 2 factions, which would divide into smaller warring factions. Human Nazis would be crushed by the War Wolf faction. Red Wolf & War Wolf factions would be the longest lasting during the civil war. The War Wolves would form alliances to ultimately crush their socialist enemies. This would result in a war loving Germany rising into power, they would then try to wage war in Africa in the year 1939. Germany would treat defeated African Nations as colonies filled with resources. Their control of the region would improve the living conditions in several African Nations, by trading technology for rare metals mined in Africa. Germany would end their conquest in 1948 to enter the 2nd World War. The Americans would end up waging war against the Soviets & Chinese in the late 40s. They would see Japan, the Philippines, Germany, & Britain as being allies in their war against communism. The Soviets & Chinese then managed to ally with Myanmar & Vietnam in what would become known as the 2nd World War. The Soviet Union would withdraw from the war in November of 1952 for political reasons, leaving only China. The War would end during the Chinese New Year of 1953 in response to Beijing being captured by Allied Forces. The terms agreed to following the war for the Soviet Union were: 1) Japan would have undisputed possession of all Kuril Islands & Maoka district (which the Soviets had taken from them), 2) Japan would have certain rights in Sagaren, 3) The Soviets could no longer shoot down aircraft within their airspace, & lastly 4) The Soviets could no longer expand their territory & would recognize Alaska as an American State. The terms agreed to by China were 1) The Japanese would repair their damaged cities in exchange for certain rights within Manchuria including free trade with all ally nations, 2) China could no longer attack aircraft & ships or declare war, 3) China would reduce its military size to 10% it's size during the war, & lastly 4) China would agree to operate under an approved constitution. World War 3 Several Lunar Rabbits would escape to Earth in the year 1970 and join the Mobian Population there. In the year 1983 Black Arms attack America, in response GUN uses a powerful prototype weapon designed by Gerald Robotnik to destroy the Black Comet. Black Doom & about 900 Black Arms Survive with part of the Black Comet that falls to Earth, hiding themselves to regenerate. Black Doom activates his temples in the year 1987 upon regenerating & creating spawn, which he leaves hidden. Black Doom then seeks revenge against humanity for the destruction of the Black Comet. The Japanese GUN Armada deploys 200 prototype Gizoids to take down the Black Arm Temples, they prove successful employing the martial arts abilities they copied to take down 3 of the temples. Black Doom then confronts the Gizoids himself & is killed by their overwhelming might. Before Peace could return, an argument would emerge after the American Government took possession of all BlackArm corpses & much of their technology. The Soviets were angry over this, as were China, Germany, Spain, Iran, & Argentina. They then formed the 6 Pact & threatened that the Americans would have war if they didn't share the spoils equally. The Americans promised Japan & Korea complete access in exchange for siding with them. France, Canada, & the United Kingdom would side with America out of friendship, then lastly the Philippines would join the Allied Powers, before a conference between the Allies & 6 Pact leaders took place. Diplomacy failed on the 7th Day when the Soviets destroyed the Eclipse Cannon to make the Allies feel less prepared for war. This act only made the Americans furious, who then ended negotiations, despite the protests of half the allied nations to keep trying to reach an agreement diplomatically. On December 12th, 1987, The 3rd World War began with the Soviets attempting to recruit Cuba to their side. The Chinese would immediately attack Korea, taking control of its Northern Half, an action that would divide the nation. The Soviets heavily bombarded the cities of Nagasaki & Fukuoka in January & February of 1988, in the hopes they would convince Japan to surrender to their terms. KitaKyushu was fortunately spared from the onslaught thanks to its smaller size. The Soviets would then turn their focus on Hokkaido where they would incinerate Asahikawa in a vicious arsen attack by coating most of the city from the air then igniting it. This action killed over 80,000 citizens in a single day & heavily burned 35,000 survivors. 60,000 citizens would remain relatively safe thanks to kinetic powers shielding them from the flames. The allied nations were furious, & even Neutral Nations were disturbed by the attack. Argentina & Germany immediately switched sides in response, while Spain requested Neutrality. The war in Europe only lasted for 3 months, shifting the entirety of the war to battlefields in Iran & Russia by March 12th, 1988. In October the allies would focus on defeating Iran, while efforts to repair the Eclipse Cannon were underway, rather than face winter combat in Siberia. Following Iran's defeat on November 19th, China which was engaged in battle with Korea, Argentina, & the Philippines, opened negotiations for surrender. Argentina would withdraw from the war on the 28th of November, however China would agree to surrender on New Years Eve. The terms for China's surrender were that China would share in the Black Arms tech like Japan in exchange for abandoning their activity in Korea & agreeing to assist in the Soviet Union's defeat. The Soviet Union would disband on March 14th,1989 by signing the war ending treaty in response to attacks by 8 Nations & the threat of the Eclipse Canon aimed at Moscow. The terms of this treaty were 1) The Soviet Union would give up communism after disbanding, 2) Russia would pay compensations to the burn victims of Asahikawa, & 3) Russia would join GUN & subscribe to all of its regulations. This would result in an era of Peace & Prosperity which would still be in effect 50 years later. Path to Prosperity Recent Events Following the dimensional return of Eggman in 2032, he would suffer several defeats, which challenged him to create increasingly more powerful creations in this timeline. He would find the creature known as Chaos after suffering a crushing defeat in the year 2033. Chaos would ally with Eggman after being offered the Chaos Emerald he had. Chaos would eventually gain the 7th Emerald, then leap into the ocean from the Egg Carrier. Then Chaos would generate a tsunami in the direction of Station Square, and enter the city in the form of another tsunami. Chaos would then unleash a devastating beam of energy upon taking shape in the city. That powerful blast incinerated 2 Towers, killing 420 humans & 25 Mobians working within them. More coming soon! Populace During the 2030's, Earth's population is approximately 5.98 Billion Humans, 270 Million Mobians, and 3,800 Half-Mobians in this timeline. Fullbloods & hybrids combined for Mobians, Foxes are the most common in the Sapphire Water Timeline. This is followed by Wolves, Cats, Hedgehogs, Rabbits, Bats, Raccoons, Dragons, & Echidnas respectively. Characters Yume Paradisia, Cerah May, Mia Brilliare, & more coming soon! Trivia * Several of the historical differences happened because WaterKirby1994 wanted an alternate timeline that was better than what happened in reality. * The burning of Asahikawa was based on the real life fires that spread throughout Tokyo Bay as a result of the Kanto Earthquake in the 1920s.